The Doggies
(This page has a wiki: http://doggies.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doggies_Wiki) The Doggies is a Chilean-American comedy hand-drawn animated television series created by TBD and produced by Pudú Producciones and Universal Animation Studios, premiering on Canal Pudú on September 7, 2019 and Universal Kids on October 3, 2019. Plot The concept of the show revolves around a family of dogs named the Doggies and their two roommates the Pussycat Brothers living in the town of New Bark City with "colorful neighbors" and other animals such as Ricky Mouse, Mr. Badger, Lamaly Bunny, Stacie Macks, Mr. Goat, Dr. Bear, Ronnie Mouse and Barkwig Von Canine. Wraparound segments In a similar way to , the series features other segments which wrap around the main plot. These consist of: *''Blue Blaze'' - The many adventures of a superhero meerkat who is a parody of various action-adventure characters. *''Jillian's Corner'' - a segment featuring Jilian showing different way to make art. *''The Pussycat Brothers and Ricky Mouse'' - a series of shorts focusing on the Pussycats' failed tentatives to catch Ricky. *''Buddies'' - a segment featuring a group of animals in a parody of Friends. *''Space Wreck'' - a parody of Star Trek. Characters Main *'George Doggie' (voiced by Billy West) - one of the two main protagonists of the show, being Linda's husband and the patriarch of the family. He is a Bugs Bunny/Woody Woodpecker-esque trickster (coincidentally, his voice actor already voiced both), despite also being greedy and short-tempered like Fred Flintstone and Daffy Duck, coming with various schemes to fool his rivals or to get money, despite still being kind-hearted to his family and friends. *'Linda Doggie' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - one of the two main protagonists of the show, being George's wife and the matriarch of the family, serving as the voice of the reason for George's crazy schemes and antics. *'Tyler Doggie' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - the 17-year-old and eldest child of the Doggie children. He is depicted as a bossy, short-tempered and cynical teenager who is condescending towards his younger siblings. Despite this, he cares deeply about his family. *'Karen Doggie' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the 13-year-old and the first middle child of the Doggie children. She is athletic and likes to play sports such as basketball, baseball, soccer, badminton, tennis, football, etc. *'Robbie Doggie' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the 11-year-old second middle child of the Doggie children. He is depicted to be the most intelligent of the family and studies math and science. He is seen mostly helping Tyler with his problems on babysitting, giving him advice on how to date girls, and how to get his driver's license without failing his driving test. *'Jillian Doggie' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - the 10-year-old third middle child of the Doggie children. She is artistic and likes to draw and paint pictures, make 3D models out of modeling clay, and likes exhibiting things in various different types of art such as realism, impressionism, renaissance, modern, surrealism, etc. *'Kevin Doggie' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Wendy's twin brother. (reserved for Bricky Blocks or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) *'Wendy Doggie' (voiced by Cree Summer) - Kevin's twin sister. (reserved for Bricky Blocks or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) *'Joe Doggie' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - (reserved for Bricky Blocks or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) *'Melissa Doggie' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - the 6-year-old and youngest child of the Doggie children. She is a spoiled brat with a big ego and is very greedy and troublemaker. *'Steven and Sarah Doggie' (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Kath Soucie, respectively) - two of the Doggies' neighbors. Steven is George's older brother, while Sarah is his wife. *'Sam and Bobo Pussycat' (voiced by Corey Burton and Bill Farmer, respectively) - two cat brothers who live with the Doggies. Sam appears to be a selfish, devious, cranky, cruel and ridiculed character, but kind-hearted, while Bobo is clumsy and idiotic, but somewhat smart, aspiring to be a stand-up comedian and has skills to impersonate celebrities and cartoon voices. *'Ricky Mouse' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a mouse who lives at a hole on the Doggies' house who is commonly chased by the Pussycats, ending up to outsmart them. *'Frumpy' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - George's pet rhea and best friend. Supporting *'Mr. Crocodile' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - George's short-tempered boss. *'Mr. Badger' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - one of the Doggies' neighbors. He is a liar, a thief and a cheater, amongst other things. He assumes the role of an antagonist in most episodes which he appears, but he always receives consequences for that. *'Lamaly Bunny' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a rabbit who is the Doggies' unlucky neighbor. *'Nina Poodle' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Tyler's girlfriend. *'Stacie Macks' (voiced by Kristen Wiig) - a dimwitted cat who has a crush on Sam, commonly stalking him, despite not having feelings for her. *'Dolores Catem' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - Bobo's love interest. Like him, she's also interested on comedy and finds him cute and funny. *'Mr. Goat' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - a crazy goat who commonly annoys the Doggies with his various disguises. *'Ronnie Mouse' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - Ricky's dim-witted cousin. *'Barkwig Von Canine' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a German-accented professor who invents gadgets and machines. In one episode, he helps to turn Bobo back into his right age by creating an antidote to the one that resulted to turn him into a baby. *'Dr. Melvin J. Bear' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the Doggies' psychologist. He's normally seen giving advices to Linda when she tries to get George out of trouble. **'Hannah Bear' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Melvin's niece and assistant. *'Laney Woodpers '(voiced by Catherine Taber) - Jillian's school rival. She is also outsmarted by Ricky. *'Jake Squirrel' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a squirrel con man who devises plans to scam people out of their money. However, his schemes usually end in failure and humiliation. *'Colby "Patrick" Framizales' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - the fast food boss and a fat mouse. *'Heather Adams' (voiced by TBD) - a hound and Linda and Sarah's friend. *'George Doggie, Sr. and Grace Doggie' (also voiced by Billy West and Grey Griffin, respectively) - George's parents. *'Louis Doggett and Lacey Doggett' (voiced by Jason Alexander and Kath Soucie, respectively) - Linda's parents. *'Mayor Lion' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - the eccentric and flamboyant Mayor of New Bark City. Other characters *'Lapin Deer' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a female deer who is the local newscaster for WDOG-TV. *'Austin Meerkatowski/Blue Blaze' (also voiced by Billy West) - a meerkat superhero who is a parody of various action-adventure characters. He appears in his own segments. *'Alyson Marshall/Magical Star' (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - a cartoon television character who is a spoof of magical girls like Sailor Moon and Magical DoReMi and Jillian's idol. *'Roger Pussycat' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a retired aged British-accented comedian who is Sam and Bobo's grandfather, teaching the latter about how to be a good comedian, and a former star on a hit TV show. His appearance, voice and mannerisms is based on British comedian Ricky Gervais. *'Lionald Truon' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - the President of the United States. He is a caricature of Donald Trump. *'Erim Evilman' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a bat and arch enemy of Blue Blaze. *'Captain Spork' (voiced by Fred Armisen) - an parody of Captain Kirk and the leader of the USS Pumpkin Pie. *'Clog' (voiced by Frank Welker) - an parody of Spock and a robot dog commander. *'Darklint Commander' (voiced by Nolan North) - the leader of a alien race called Darklints. * Episodes See List of episodes Film See The Doggies Movie Spinoffs The Doggies/Spinoffs Production Development (reserved for Bricky Blocks) Writing Voices TBA. Animation Animation for The Doggies is farmed over to Toon City Animation in the Phillipines. The animation tends to be very fluid with Walter Lantz and Disney-style animation for a TV cartoon. Also, the series is made by hand-drawn animation software, Toon Boom Animation. But, in The Doggies web cartoons, it contains flash animation. Music Gallery Concept Art The Doggies.png|The show's main characters (except Sam and Bobo Pussycat and Ricky Mouse). From left to right: George Doggie, Joe Doggie, Linda Doggie, Kevin Doggie, Tyler Doggie, Melissa Doggie, Karen Doggie, Wendy Doggie, Robbie Doggie and Jillian Doggie Sam, Bobo and Ricky.png|Sam and Bobo Pussycat and Ricky Mouse Official Artwork Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Pudú Producciones' The Mouse Family. *The series follows the style of various family-oriented animated sitcoms, mainly The Flintstones, The Jetsons and The Looney Tunes Show, as well as some live-action sitcoms like Disney/Jim Henson's Dinosaurs. *The series commonly mocks family and friendship issues, relationships, pop culture and politics. *Various brands were "animalified" for the show. **One of the most notable examples is Comcast itself and its fellow companies WarnerMedia, The Walt Disney Company, Viacom, 21st Century Fox, etc. since various of their subsidiaries and some of their medias are commonly present in the series. *It is implied in various episodes that The Doggies is in the same universe as Matias Pudu and Friends, leading incorrectly to be considered as part of the franchise. *The characters also appeared in crossover media with other Pudú Producciones characters. Characters *Kevin and Wendy are mainly based on Gumball and Darwin Watterson. *Melissa Doggie is mainly based on Bart Simpson. *Ricky Mouse and Sam and Bobo Pussycat are mainly based on Tom and Jerry and similar characters like Sylvester Pussycat and Speedy Gonzales, Herman and Katnip and Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks. *Joe Doggie is mainly based on Scaredy Smurf and similar characters like Wembley Fraggle. *Mr. Goat is mainly based on The Red Guy and similar characters such as Mr. Hollywood, various evil scientists and Roger the Alien. * Cameos * Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Cartoons Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Pudú Producciones Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:English Dub Category:Chilean Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Comedy